


Fire and Ice

by SenkoWakimarin



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 04:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7207262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenkoWakimarin/pseuds/SenkoWakimarin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They mix much better than they ought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire and Ice

Fire and ice.

He thinks about it sometime; fire and ice and what kind of friends are that different. She _is_ his friend, Junkrat’s pretty well satisfied himself that she’s not pulling something on him. It’s just that he’s fire and she’s ice, and opposites don’t _really_ attract, any chemist worth his damn hands knows that, so _why_ is she his friend?

Mei is kind and soft and sweet. She everything he isn’t, him with all his bad jokes and sharp angles and low down simmering anger at the world for being what it is.

Being around her is nice. Not flowery, romance-y, I-hope-she-looks-at-me nice; it’s just nice. Calm, because she’s calm. She’s quiet, but not like ‘Hog’s quiet – ‘Hog’s quiet like the world gets before a storm, brooding and dangerous even when it’s just the two of them. ‘Rat likes that sometimes, but it’s harder to just chill (haha) with him, compared to how easy it is with Mei.

He likes teasing her, likes the way it brings a little colour high in her cheeks but that she never looks away, never makes him feel like he’s being mean. Most of the time she teases right back, always ready for him, never taking too much offense.

Fire and ice. Ice and fire.

He doesn’t bring it up a lot, not out loud, because he knows it would get annoying and when _he_ thinks he’s getting annoying, it’s probably way beyond the threshold of most people’s tolerance.

And he so wants her to hang around.

She’s probably the only one who would come and sit beside him when he’s recovering from a concussion after all. Who the hell meets someone wanted by multiple governments and thinks, _yeah, they’ll do for a friend_? Did it tempt her even a little when she came in and saw him still knocked out on this cot, that she could make one little call and be rich as hell?

Obviously not, and somehow he doesn’t think it has anything to do with his bodyguard sitting somewhere nearby. She’s just a good person.

He’s not. But there it is again; fire and ice. Fire burns and ice soothes.

“Hope you wasn’t sittin’ there long,” he says, and his voice is all cottony, rough from sleeping with his mouth open. “Y’ shoulda woke me.”

With a shrug, she moves to pull her seat closer to the bed. “Roadhog said he would kill me if I didn’t let you sleep.”

“Ah, he’s a charmer, ain’t he?”

She laughs, and it’s a sweet sound. He likes it when he can make her laugh; it feels less like this friendship thing is one sides. Smiling back, the real kind that bares his teeth and always makes him look a little mad in photos, he tries to sit up.

Dizzy, not a good idea. He lays back flat, still smiling, trying to play it off easy. “Well, that were a bad idea.”

“So was getting bashed in the head. You getting slow in your old age?”

He must be, he thinks. But he doesn’t answer because he knows she’s just teasing. Teasing, easy and friendly like. He doesn’t know what he did to deserve a friend like her. It occurs to him suddenly that, aside from ‘Hog (who’s friendship is bought and paid for), Mei is really the closest thing to a best friend he’s got.

“It’s really good to see you,” he says suddenly, and this time it’s him who colours, smile jittering a little when she grins at him.

“I’m happy to see you too, Jamie,” she agrees, and his heart does an odd little flip in his chest.

Fire and ice, yes they are. But it’s good to have a friend, and he wouldn’t change who she is for the world. After all, who else would tease him so gently, not mean at all. Who else would see him weak and not turn him in.

Fire and ice, sure. But they mix much better than they ought.


End file.
